Cruelty
by Emotionally Unstable Fangirl
Summary: The four weary travelers and their guide have just landed in a new world one that is free of crime and one that has almost no poverty... Full summary inside. This is just a edited/rewritten version of the original. Go to Profile to take a poll.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_**A/N: Sadly summary didn't fit so here it is the full summary.**_

_**The four weary travelers and their guide have just landed in a new world one that is free of crime and one that has almost no poverty. They believe that they have uncovered a peaceful world one which anyone would die for. They do not question how the world has come to this, all they seek is the princess's feather. When they find a mysterious girl close to death who might know the whereabouts of the feather she joins their quest. But as they get closer to the feather they begin to unravel the mystery behind the perfect world, as they do they began to question how far can the human race fall.**_

_**Before you start to read, please read this, thank you.**_

_**When in first person:**__  
Italics-the persons thoughts_**  
Bold- Well to** **empathize and to say 'hey look here I am important'**

_**When in third person:**__  
Italics-To make words look pretty_**  
Bold-Something possibly important that could be related to the plot.**

**Important announcement over.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, yes, DO NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles nor the characters. The lovely ladies of Clamp own it all.**_

_**So I don't feel bad, I do own all made up characters, the location in which they are in. Plus the clothes on my back. **_

_**Warnings!: Foul language, and blood.**_

* * *

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump_

I lifted my hand from the smooth surface of the concrete floor and placed it on my stomach. I felt something gooey and warm seep in between my fingers, slowly I raised my hand so it was above my face. From where my hand was positioned I was able to clearly examine the mystery fluid.

Blood.

It had seemed I held my blood covered hand above my face a little too long for a second later something wet and warm hit my face right under my left eye.

I snickered at the thought that I was going to die like this.

_Pathetic. _I chuckled to myself. _How pathetic indeed. Couldn't I have died in a more selfless way like saving someone's life, but then again no one wants to be saved by someone like me. A person who isn't even human. A freak of human creation._

I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness that was awaiting me.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Kuro-rin!" a high-pitched shout cut through the air. Bystanders stopped what they were doing to glance in the direction of the voice, only to see a black haired man being jumped from behind by a blond. In response to this, the one that was jumped shouted back a string of profanities of the most horrid nature. Mostly about the man and his way of brutally destroying his name.

"I said get the hell off me!" he shouted.

The blond only giggled in response and held on tighter as the man under him tried to forcibly remove him. "Hyuu! Daddy's giving mommy a piggyback ride!"

"You son of a b-" as he was about to finish his reply, something in the alleyway caught his attention. His eyes narrowed as he guessed what it was. "Mage, tell the kid to get his ass over here and you go with the princess."

At the change of tone the 'mage' leapt off the man's back gracefully and ran in the direction of there temporary home.

The man that stayed back walked slowly over to what he had seen. Hand placed on the tilt of his sword, that he kept inside his black cloak, just in case. When he finally reached his destination his suspicion was confirmed, it was a body. A female body. 'Well this is just great' he thought to himself while running a hand through his spiked hair.

He knelt on the ground near her, checking for any visible wounds beside the one on her stomach. He found a few bruises on her arms and legs, but from the looks of them they were old.

"Kurogane!" He turned from the body at the sound of his name and saw one of his traveling companions running towards him.

"Hey kid, give me a hand." Kurogane said as he began to lift up the women on the ground, slowly, in hopes he wouldn't worsen the wound.

"What happened to her?" questioned his traveling companion as he went to aide him.

When the girl was safely in his arms and in no danger of falling he answered. "Hell if I know, found her like this." With that he walked out of the alley into the sun. "Go find a doctor and bring him to the house."

"Right!" Even before that word left his mouth he was already running towards the throngs of people on the street.

Kurogane sighed then looked at the limp body in his arms "Just great another blonde." he grumbled as he walked toward home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey slave, you gotta wake up soon."

My eyes shot open at the familiarity of the voice. I looked around me only to find myself in a blinding light. I squinted against it, as I lifted my right hand so that it shielded my eyes from the light. "Where are you?" I asked, hoping my voice came out strong but instead it was weak.

"Right here sweetheart." A voice whispered into my ear. I whirled around and came face to face with **him**.

He hadn't aged a bit from the last time I saw him, from the last time I held him in my arms. He still had those gorgeous green eyes and midnight black hair.

I wanted so badly for this to be real. But in my heart I knew it wasn't.

I reached for him with my hand, I wanted to caress his face to feel the warmth of human flesh. But my hand went straight through him, _I knew it, _It was nothing but a ghost. A ghost of my past.

He smiled sadly to me and whispered "I'm sorry." Then he vanished, gone just like before.

I closed my eyes and smiled "I forgave you, don't you remember?" I whispered back.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Alright. My business here is done. She'll be fine, as long as she get's plenty of rest. Also if you will, do feed her and when giving her liquid put this in it." The doctor stated as he fished threw his brown knapsack, taking out a bag, than handing it to a boy with brown hair that was next to him. The boy nodded his head and said his thanks for the pills.

"How much will this cost us, doctor?" A voice asked from across the room.

"It's free of charge, umm Fai, right?" The doctor asked the blond haired man.

"Yes that's his name." The boy next to him cut in before the blond could speak.

Fai tilted his head to the left in confusion and asked. "Why is it free?"

"Ahh you said you just came to town right?" The doctor asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurogane asked from his position beside Fai.

"Well if your new here, you might not know the way of life."

"And what's so different?" He asked sarcastically.

"Easy, here there are clones."

"So? What the fucks a clone?" asked the impatient Kurogane.

The doctor chuckled at the response. "Well a clone is a exact replica of a human except it was born in a lab not from the mother's womb. Clones are used for various reasons, most are bought for…" the doctor's eyes glazed over for a split second as if he was recalling a memory. When they did glaze over the blond and brown haired boy glanced at each other, they had an idea of what might be said next. "Sheer pleasure. Some buy clones to work them at their home, as a maid, or so that the clone takes the place of one of the family members at their job."

"Wow" whispered Fai.

"Yes, well to answer your question it's free because to the government clones don't count as human. Sadly they don't have rights. Wait a…if you guys didn't know she was a clone, then that means she isn't yours."

"Ehh well you see, she was in a alley bleeding to death, and Kuro-roof here," when he said his version of Kurogane's name he jerked his thumb to point at the gruff man. "saved her."

"It's Kurogane, damn it." he grumbled.

"Well this is bad." Said the doctor rubbing his chin in thought. "This clone isn't rightfully yours, but if you want her I guess I can find her…" before he was able to finish a soft voice was heard behind him.

"My master no longer wants me." At the sound of the feminine voice the four men turned to the bed to see that the clone was awake and staring at the ceiling.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The pain that I felt in my abdomen was no more, I actually felt good. _Is this how it feels to be dead? _Then I heard voices and with a sad heart I realized I wasn't dead. I concentrated on the voices until they were audible.

"bleeding to death, and Kuro-roof here" The man who was talking paused for a second possibly thinking on what he would say next?. _Kuro-roof? What a strange name. _"saved her" _Well this Kuro-roof is my number 1 person I dislike for the day. Followed by whoever treated me. _

Someone grumbled something inaudibly, to my ears, in the background.

"Well this is bad." said someone beside me. From the voice this was the second man I would dislike for the day. "This clone isn't rightfully yours, but if you want her I guess I can find her…"

I knew this was the perfect moment for me to make my presence known. "My master no longer wants me." I spoke softly while staring at the ceiling as the others in the room came to realize that I was awake.

"Miss, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw his face and what he was wearing. There on his left breast pocket of his coat was the symbol that stood for those that worked with us 'inhuman creatures'.

"Fine sir, can I get you tea or coffee perhaps?" I said as I threw the blanket off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I made to get up but the doctor placed his hands on my shoulders I looked at him questionably.

"Now, now you my dear are hurt. You shouldn't move or you might open up your wounds." He scolded me in a fatherly manner.

"No need to worry my wounds will be healed by tomorrow they will not reopen I assure you. Will you be my new master, sir?" I asked. He hesitated at that then I remembered the two other voices I heard. I peered around him and there stood three men. One was shocked, the other confused and then there was a really bored looking one.

"About that miss, well you know the rules you can't just hop to another family when you want. We need to find your, ahh master. He's probably worried."

"No need he set me free, you can check my neck it has the seal." I turned my head to the right and lifted my hair to expose the back of my neck, there in black ink was the seal. I soon felt his cold fingers trace the pattern when he stopped I let my hair fall freely and turned my head so that i was facing forward. Once he was finished he straightened up and smiled at me.

"Excuse me, what do you mean seal?" asked a voice from the back. When I searched for the owner of the voice it brought me to a brown haired boy.

"A seal is what a master gives to his slave when he or she no longer needs their services." I hissed that last word for emphasis. "With this seal I can either find a new master or live my life. Then again who would want to live out there when you're a clone. When your despised for what you are. Take a guess at what I' am going to pick."

He fell silent after my remark.

"So what happens now?" I whispered.

No one answered me until the doctor next to me cleared his throat and said "Well, you guys are new here why don't you guys take her in. She has no home and I can get the papers ready for signing tomorrow."

"Signing for what?" asked the spiky haired man that was leaning against the wall,

"For me." I replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

I looked him straight in the eyes and answered him. "Once you sign those papers my fate is sealed. I will be your slave for the rest of my life, or until you get tired of me."

As what I said sunk in, a female entered the room with a salver holding cups and what I assumed was tea. When she saw me sitting, a smile formed on her lips. She placed the salver on the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed my hands. I knew shock was plastered all over my face yet she was oblivious to it for she still held on.

"It's good to know your okay." she said.

"T-thank you, for your concern" I whispered

"Oh my, how rude of me, my name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"My, my name is Freya." _Sakura what a peaceful name and from the looks of it she hasn't seen much of the dark side of life._

"What a beautiful name!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you"

"So you'll keep her?" the doctor asked the men in the back.

"Well, I don't know if we should." said the blonde in a singsong voice. "She will be a BIG responsibility."

"I will not beg on my hands and knees if that is what you are implying." I said coolly.

He simply laughed and walked over to were Sakura was and asked her "What do you think Sakura? Should we keep her?"

"Fai! Please do not refer to her as a 'her'. Her name is Freya. Making her sound like a dog." She said as she pouted.

"Oh, I' am sorry Sakura! Can you forgive me?" As he said that last sentence he grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it. To this she giggled that was an answer in it's self. Plus from what I could tell the brown haired boy didn't like that action to much. _Ahhhh, the signals of love, he must like the girl._

"You as well Freya. May I ask you for your forgiveness?" He questioned me.

"Of course, you are forgiven" I said nonchalantly.

"Besides Sakura, Kurgy is the doggy of the house" He whispered to her.

The whisper was still heard though for Kurgy jumped away from the wall and shouted "I am NOT a fucken dog!"

"We will sign those papers for her, doctor." The brown haired boy said calmly.

"Alright then I'll be back tomorrow with them." The doctor turned for the door but stopped and looked at me. "Freya we need to talk before I leave." He exited with that.

"Of course doctor I'll be right with you." I took my hand from Sakura's firm grasp and got up from the bed. When I walked toward the door my vision became fuzzy but I continued to walk. I blinked away the fuzziness the best I could. When I finally made it to the door I turned around to face the four in the room "I will do my best to please my new masters." With that I walked out.

"I thought I would never see you again."

I smirked then turned around to face the doctor "And to think I thought you didn't remember me, Dominique Ronaldo."

"Like I could forget the first women I fell in love with."

The smirk fell and was replaced with a scowl at his words. "Dominique do not do this to me. My heart belongs to someone already and you know that." The smirk graced my lips once more with it's presence. "Besides what do you think your father would say if he heard you confess your love to me, a clone."

"He's an old bat already, besides if I want I can ruin his business with the snap of my fingers."

"You humans are despicable."

He chuckled at my statement then just as quickly he turned serious. "Down to why I really called you out here."

"And to think you just wanted to be graced with my presence."

"Why were you hurt? Did that man do it?"

"Yea he called me out and just bang then he left."

"I thought you won the bet."

"I did he was just a sore loser. Guess he didn't want me to be free probably thought he would win." I shrugged then continued. "Hell I thought I was gunna lose."

He let out a sigh. "Please be careful. If he finds out that your still alive and kicken he will hunt you down and kill you, slowly."

"Yes I know, but I do have a small favor to ask."

He smiled gently and walked toward me "Anything for you." He grabbed my hand, bent down on one knee then kissed the backside of it. "Lady Alicia."

~2 minutes later~

"What the hell takes so long to talk about?" Came a shout from behind the closed door I was about to open. At the shout we both glanced at each other with a smirk on our lips.

"Now, now Kuro-grumpy, being impatient isn't a good trait for a daddy!" Sang a voice after that there was a loud crash and a yelp.

"Oh dear, what happened know?" asked Dominique.

"Remember now the names Freya do not slip up." I whispered as I opened the door to a most gruesome scene. "W-what happened!" I asked in shock looking at the scene once again.

"Well if my eyes aren't deceiving me I believe that is a kiss."

"You moron I know what a kiss is!" I hissed back. "And I was talking about the girl."

"Oh, oh my what did happen to that pretty arm of yours." he said as he walked toward the girl sitting on the ground. When he said that the brown haired boys attention immediately went from the two men to the girl, he was calm as he regarded what happened to her.

From where I was I saw a turned over table with the salver, tea cups and kettle sprawled on the floor. _I am going to guess what happened, Mr. Kurgy decided to chase blondey they tripped over the nightstand sending the salver, cups and tea flying which ended up wetting Sakura with tea. When blondie heard the crash he turned around and SMACK right into Kurgy, they fell down and it gives ya BAM a kiss._ I sighed inwardly. _Great now I gotta buy teacups at the market tomorrow._

I sighed out loud this time, then looked over to the love birds to see that they were staring at each other most likely in shock at what happened. "Goodness gracious, masters it was just a kiss nothing to be shocked about. But if you two need a room I ca-"

"Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't **want** to kiss this idiot to save my life!" With that the black haired man left the room fuming. Mad at me for embarrassing him or for the kiss who knows.

I looked back at Fai to see his face showing hurt then it was gone in a split second. "Hyuu, Daddy sure is mad."

I sighed rather loudly. "Doctor what was the problem?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He laughed "It was nothing, the tea was already cool so the only thing that happened was she got wet."

"Alright, alright everyone off to bed immediately." I commanded.

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!" I shouted at the brown haired boy. He was quite taken back by my outburst. "Even young adults need their sleep, master." I added in, with the sweetest smile I could muster.

"R-right thank you. Come on Sakura." He said leading the girl away they both left after saying a good night to me, Fai, and Dominique.

"Alright then nighty night Freya!" sang Fai as he skipped toward the door.

"Hold it, Fai"

He stopped and turned around then tilted his head to the side. "Yes Freya?"

"What he said, don't let it get to you. He was shocked is all."

He smiled at me but I knew it was fake. Years of using your own fake smile gives you the advantage of seeing one. "Thank you, Freya." he whispered as he walked out the door.

When I knew he was out of earshot and in his room I turned to my old friend. "So sir would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thank you, but if you would see me out?"

"Of course." We walked in silence as we made for the door.

We reached the door in less then two minutes. "This place is pretty spacious." I said astonished.

"I know you'll live comfortably with this family, they seem odd, but nice."

"Yea, well thank you for treating me and for the favor." I opened the door for him he walked out and I followed him into the cold breeze.

"Anytime." We stood in silence listening to the night world. The insects that hopped or flied around, the soft mewls of the neighboring cats and the occasionally passing car. "This is goodbye."

"It seems so, but I know we'll see each other again." He walked down the porch steps and towards his car. Once he unlocked the door and opened it he turned toward me and waved. I smiled and waved back mouthing goodbye.

I turned back around and pushed opened the door. When I was safely inside the house, I quickly locked it then before I collapsed, tired of the days events.

~Next day, 5:00 a.m.~

"Son of a…" I moved into a sitting position from where I lay and shock my head side to side trying to clear the fuzziness away. I felt the smooth cold tile floor under my fingertips, at first I was quite confused, then I remembered what happened the day before.

I sighed. _Great they're new which means most likely they will not have food. Which makes making breakfast all the more difficult._

I got up on wobbly feet, when I knew I wasn't going to fall over, I walked toward their fridge. _Ha! I am victorious! What then that means I have to…_ As my mind came to the conclusion I most dreaded I groaned inwardly. _Shop for that too._

I closed the fridge door and decided that I might as well check if everyone was still asleep. When I reached the rooms where my new masters were I peeked in each one, seeing them all relaxed and cozy made me happy with the thought that I wouldn't have to take care of them while they were sick.

I found my way back to the kitchen and checked the clock, it read 5:16. "If I recall correctly the markets are open around 6." I mused out loud.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder to find Sakura walking towards me. "Freya." she stifled a yawn "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing at all, master. I' am sorry I awoke you, but please do go back to sleep." I said in a motherly tone.

"Alright Freya, please be careful if you plan on going out." she said tiredly while rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama shirt. _Cute, no wonder he fell for her._

"Will do, master."

Sakura was on her way back to her room when she stopped and said over her shoulder. "Freya, please call me Sakura." Then off she went without giving me time to reply.

I smiled at the thought of calling her, her name. _No one has told me to do such a thing like that except for…__**him**__. I like the idea though. _"It seems I have some time to explore about."

~5:59 a.m.~

_Okay so the second floor has 4 bedrooms and one bathroom, and the first consists of one bedroom, the kitchen, living room, a study, and another bathroom. Plus there's a basement and an attic jeez, this place is huge! I wonder how they got such a decent house, wait how much is the rent?_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I glanced at the clock and smirked, before I opened the door I grabbed the keys to the house. "You're a minute late, sir." On the porch there stood a flustered Dominique.

"Sorry, I ah I couldn't get out of the house, without someone spotting me and asking me where I was going." he stood there looking around awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, no thank you. So is there anywhere you wanna go first?" He asked as I walked on the porch and then turned to lock the door.

"Well, first I wanna get some clothes I'd rather not walk around the market with blood all over."

"Right, right. Oh! I know the perfect place, brand new it's a little expensive but it h-"

"No."

"Wha-why?" he asked in a whine.

I turned to face him. "I don't want to waste too much of your money."

"That's the reason? Oh come on be selfish for once!" He exclaimed thrusting his hands in the air. "Now my fair lady we will be going to where I choose." He said pointing a finger at himself then without even giving me time to reply he ran off to his car hands waving in the air while giggling in the process.

I felt my eye twitch at what I saw and to make sure I was awake I turned to face the door and rather hard, I slammed my head against it. _Yup this isn't a dream _I gripped my head in pain, the throbbing only worsened when a certain SOMEONE decided it would be funny to throw a CAN at the back of head. Most likely thinking this would make me hurry. I growled from the new surge of pain.

"Hurry, hurry!" he shouted at me from his place in the car.

I growled again but made my way to the passenger seat when I was in I very quickly and roughly punched him in the arm. "That hurt, ya bastard."

"Owie, your such a bad girl." He replied with a pout. I felt my eye twitch again, and then I laughed. He was quite taken back with my laughter, to him it had seemed like I had just sprouted two more heads. "I don't see what's so funny about pain unless," he gasped. "you sadist."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and smirked. "Lets hurry before I hurt you some more."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted as he replied

~6:47~

Once we arrived to this new amazing store I was all too ready to commit suicide. "Goodness gracious, please I beg to you heavens end my life." I whispered then got out of the car, silently closing the door. _I should have slammed the damn door shut. I mean really all he talked about was boxers. I mean who cares what the hole is for! Besides I'm a women why would I know what it's for? I kinda thought it was for a quickie. _

"Sorry didn't hear. What was that?" Dominique asked walking around the car to join me.

"Nothing at all." I replied smiling sweetly.

We walked toward the entrance when I saw the closed sign I sighed inwardly. Then turned on my companion. I started saying sweetly "Dominique, the store is closed!" but on the last word I screeched, then I proceeded to bang my head against the wall next to the door.

He chuckled "So impatient aren't you? Well, I asked the head owner of the place to open a bit early."

"Wait a…you knew I was going to ask for new clothes first didn't you!"

"Well, duh. Of course I would know, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Better watch out never know when I might backhand ya." I mumbled.

"Whaaaaat?" he questioned smiling with an evil glint in his eye. My eye twitched once again when he smiled, that smile only the devil would wear. I shuddered at the thought.

"Nothing."

"Good, oh before I forget wear this." he said while removing his coat. I took the coat from him and put it on so the blood stain would not be visible. He took out a key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door for me, I said my thanks and walked in. When we were inside a lady in her mid-forties welcomed us.

"Oh my Dominique! Your sister is more adorable than you described. Hello there Freya, my name is Veronica." she smiled at me then outstretched her hand, I took it and gave a firm shake.

"It's very nice to meet you, Veronica." I said sweetly. _His sister? I could be old enough to be his great-grandma._

"Yes, Dominique has spoken much of you to my daughter."

My 'brother' and the women spoke some more while I looked about for anything that looked comfortable. But of course everything was complete frills and sparkles. I finally found something relatively comfortable. It was a plain, short, black dress that was loose so that it hung around the shoulders. I didn't like that my neck was to be exposed so I looked around some more till I found a red mid-length vest with a collar. I sighed. _Good enough. _I commenced my walk back over to Dominique and the women.

"Sister! Look at all the gorgeous things me and Veronica found for you!" he exclaimed while pointing to a very, very large pile of clothing.

"Umm brother there is no need for so much." I whispered.

"Nonsense, I can already tell you'll look extravagant in this clothes. I mean really your flawless skin, blonde hair, those blues eyes, that figure of yours is perfect for a model." shouted Veronica.

"How can you say no, now? Knowing you have such a marvelous body!" he cried.

"Fine, fine brother lets take it all." I grumbled.

After paying for all the clothing and viciously beating it down so that they would fit into two bags. We were off to the market or so I had thought.

"Dominique where are we going?" I questioned him after 15 minutes of driving in silence. We had past the market awhile back, I had first assumed that he may have wanted to park a ways away so he wouldn't be seen with me.

"Were going to drop the clothes off first, okay?"

"Seems reasonable."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Little did the children know that a third group was watching their every move.

"Sir, we have located her, would you like us to retrieve her?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"No, let her have her fun. Let her think that she is safe, then when she least excepts it we'll crush the bitch and show her where her place is." sneered a voice in reply. The mans lips soon curved into an evil smile. One of which the devil would fear.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I sneezed as I got out of the car with the two bags in my hand.

"You okay? Felling sick?" asked Dominique taking the bags from me.

"I can carry them on my own, and yea I am fine no sickness in sight. Someone must be thinking off me." A smile graced my lips as I looked up toward the sky.

"Umm can you open the door?" asked Dominique shattering the dream like state that I was in.

"Oh I'm sorry." I quickly went up the steps and took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. "Now be quite, their most likely still asleep."

We went straight to the room on the 1st floor in there Dominique put the two bags on the ground. I served the damage. It had seemed that the bed sheet had blood everywhere on it, plus the floor was still a mess.

"Alright, get out" I said shooing him out. "Now stay!" I commanded as I pointed to the ground right outside the door, than I closed it.

After I closed the door, I deiced to choose the outfit I picked out. Once I got the outfit on, I opened the door and asked for approval. To this I got two thumbs up and a goofy grin. I rolled my eyed and closed the door behind me.

"Lets go" I said walking toward the kitchen. He followed right behind me when I walked into the living room I saw Sakura sitting on the couch.

_How the hell did I miss her on my way to the room?_

"Mas…erm Sakura what are you doing up. It's probably around 7:50 you should be getting your rest at the moment."

"Well, I was worried about you Freya. I didn't find you in any of the rooms when I came downstairs so I decided to wait for you." she replied tiredly, as she turned her body to face me.

"Sakura-chan please get some rest, I'll be fine. I will be heading to the market, to gather food, among other things."

"May I go as well Freya?" she questioned.

_The pros of her going would be that I would have another hand to help me carry the things around. Plus she would know what everyone would want to eat, and I can learn more about her and her group. Now the cons she's new here which would mean that well she doesn't know much about clones. Heh why the heck not?_

"Alright then Sakura, lets go." I said with a smile. "Do go ahead of me though."

She nodded her head, as I left I heard Sakura and Dominique greet each other. I sighed as I went back into my room. I rummaged through the bags until I found what I was searching for. Then with that I sped walked to the door.

When I locked the door to the house and ran to the car I realized something. _Perfect I got shotgun. _Once I was safely inside the car I put my seat belt on and turned on the radio. A beautiful melody was playing one in which I fell asleep to rather quickly.

I opened my eyes only to find myself looking up at a blue cloudless sky. I felt something tickle the left side of my face when I turned to see what it was I saw grass. I blinked a few times in confusion. _Wasn't I just in a car so how am I… _

"Alice, it seems your doing fine." said a gentle voice from my right. When I turned my head to the source of the voice I wasn't the least bit surprised.

**He **was standing there, staring down at me. I smiled sadly and replied "Hello, it seems you are doing alright as well." I got upright and sat cross-legged where I lay and looked up at him.

"Yes, I have been doing fine." He sat down next to me after my reply.

A calm wind came to pass, as I looked around me I noticed that I was sitting in a patch of grassland. It was complete silence between us, but it was the good silence. We basked in each others presence.

"So how is it?" I asked after a while.

"Mmm?" From the corner of my eye I was able to see that he turned to look at me with a confused look.

"You know, how does it feel…to be…dead." I whispered the last part but it seemed he still heard me.

"Strange, I don't know how to quite explain it."

"Oh,…sometimes I really do wonder if your real and here." I turned my head to look at him. "I miss you, and I wouldn't put it past my mind to play cruel tricks on me. You do know I still lo-"

"You have to go now." He stated sharply cutting me off.

"Wha...wait, what do you mean?"

Before I was able to hear a reply the calm serene land changed and I was alone in the darkness. "Stupid idiot, I love you..." I whispered my eyes downcast.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"-and that is the last song ever song by that one person we all held close to our hearts. Kladrey Ramon! May her soul rest in peace with our father." came a female voice over the speakers of the car.

"Stupid humans if you believe in god than why create us, unholy creatures." I whispered as I opened my eyes to only be meet by the harsh gleam of the sun. I let out a loud hissing noise, a low chuckle sounded to my left I glared at the driver. "Got something to say human?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Dominique snickered.

"Did you have a good rest Freya?" asked a soft voice from the back. I turned my head to see Sakura.

"Yea, it was fine." I replied. "Jeez we there yet?"

"Calm down women I gotta find someplace to park." He said while searching the many open spaces around us.

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "You always made things difficult for me ya know that" I stated. I heard a snicker coming from his direction.

When he finally deemed a spot worthy for him to park I all but shouted my thanks to the heavens.

When we got out of the car I turned to face Sakura and said "Here you go Sakura." I held out a jacket that I was forced to buy because of two incredibly small but strong people. "That outfit your wearing doesn't seem too warm." True to what I said she was wearing a light pink t-shirt and white slacks.

"Thank you" she replied taking the jacket and putting it on. When she had the jacket on we commenced our journey to the market.

* * *

Alright for those of you who have read this before this is just rewritten and edited slightly.

Leave a review, it makes me smile! Oh, and if you see any mistakes tell me please, so that I may fix it!


	2. A Nice Stroll Through The Park

_**A/N: Today had to be the first day that I hated writing in first person, you have to leave all the good details out, darn it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, yes, DO NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles nor the characters. The lovely ladies of Clamp own it all.**_

_**Warnings: Foul Language**_

* * *

~8:38~

The markets were packed. So packed that I was ready to use Dominique as a Goddamn shield to barrel my way through, but me, being all ladylike squashed the thought like a bug before it harvested in my mind. Plus the man not being anywhere near me, also aided in the thought of me not being able fulfill my wishes.

"Freya?" came a soft voice beside me, I turned to look at one of my new masters, Sakura, she was, at the moment, looking around, she seemed slightly panicked.

"Yes, Sakura?" I asked.

"I-is it so usually filled with so many people?" she asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"It tends to be, yes." I answered looking forward again and navigating through the many bodies in front of me.

"F-Freya!" she called to me in a panicked voice.

I once again turned around to look at Sakura, a tang of annoyance rang through me. Yet, when I saw her I could understand why she called out to me in such a way. She was at least a bloody mile away from me, trying, but failing to reach me.

I hurried my way back to her and grabbed her hand. "I see why you asked, just don't let go of my hand. I know it can be a bit frightening, so many bodies packed together with very little room to walk." I began again to walk to our destination, a little more careful and slower since I was leading Sakura. I had noticed a while back that she seemed a tad bit weak, too weak to be healthy.

_I better make food packed with all the nutritious and healthy stuff that the humans always cry on about. I should probably find something for her to do to build muscle while I'm at it. _

"Freya, where is Dominique?" Sakura's soft words cut through my train of thoughts.

As I glanced at her behind me I answered. "Oh, he's getting me something I need, don't worry about him. So tell me what type of food's do you like?"

"Ummm, I mostly like fruits, so anything with that will be fine with me." She replied.

"And the others preferences?"

"Syaoran will eat anything that is prepared, Fai likes sweets mostly, and Kurogane will eat anything really so long as it comes with sake!" she replied enthusiastically.

I hummed in thought, although her information wasn't too helpful, I had an idea of what to make for the night. "Alright, then."

I spotted one of the few store's that I would need to visit, and begin my walk over. "Excuse-moi?" When I had the attention of the clerk I pointed to one of the cherry flavored pies. "Combien cela coûte-t-il?"

"Trois euros." The clerk replied.

I nodded to the clerk, signaling her to wrap it up for me. When she had it secured in the basket, and presented me with it, I paid and left without so much as a word of gratitude.

I heard Sakura behind me say. "Thank you." To who she said it to, I could only guess was the clerk.

When we were outside I began to guide us further into the market, at a even slower pace since I was holding on to the pastry.

We ended up having to stop at 5 more locations, which gave me all the food that we would need for the night. What surprised me the most was that at the end of each sale, Sakura would say thank you. Most likely the ones behind the register were just as surprised, no one said thank you around here.

"Let us find Dominique and leave." I said over my shoulder to Sakura.

"Y-yes, let us." She replied with a shaky breath and a small forced grin.

To this, I simply scowled. _She must be weaker than I had first thought, if she is this out of breath. _I lead her over to one of the sides of the street, were a lot of shade was and turned around. I stared at the girl, making her fidget after a couple of seconds.

"F-Freya?"

I let out a low sigh as I outstretched my hand. "Bags." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Give me the bags in your hands, your too weak to carry them, and I don't need you falling or dropping any of them."

"But I-"

"No buts, just give them to-"

"There you are!" Came a sickly sweet, familiar voice behind me, my eyes widened as I turned around to confirm my suspicions.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I asked in rage, throwing the bags filled with food off to the side. I bended my knees slightly, in preparation to lunge at the man in front of me, if he attempted anything.

"Can't I come to shop at the market?" He drawled lazily, turning his body slightly so that his left shoulder was facing me. I tensed slightly from the movement, I could no longer see his other hand and he was wearing a brown trench coat that went to his knees. If he tried something I most likely wouldn't even notice.

I let out a low growl. "As if, you have clones to do that!"

"Then can't I come to see an old friend?"

"We were never friends you piece of shit!"

A flash of hurt went across his face, but it was quickly lost as he let a grin take it's place. "You hurt me, Alice, but don't worry your right I ain't here to see you." He looked past me to Sakura, his grin growing wider, before he looked to me again. "Hand over the girl and I'll leave you."

My back stiffened slighty, I backed up slowly bringing myself closer to Sakura. "Why?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that information, love. Like I said be a good little clone and bring her to me."

"You can go to hell!" _Dominique where are you when I need you, you useless piece of toast!_

The man in front of me, sighed in rejection "Fine then, I really didn't want to do this the hard way." His left hand reached into his trench coat to pull something out most likely, but I wouldn't have any of that. When he first lifted his hand, I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Whatever he reached for went flying out of his hands and further into the shadows.

As I pulled back my right hand to swing at him, I felt someone grab my elbow and a hand push something roughly against my mouth and nose.

It was a cloth.

I held my breath as I clawed at the hand, trying to tear it away, but the man under me pressed his hand firmer against the cloth locking it into place.

I began to panic, I bucked and squirmed, this time just trying to get away, from the corner of my eye I saw Sakura struggling with two men who were holding her back. _Oh God! Dominique were the fuck are you! _

I couldn't hold my breath any longer, my mouth opened needing to inhale, but what it inhaled wasn't the air that it so badly needed, it was chloroform.

After a while my hand went limp at my side and I felt my body slump and fall onto the man under me.

Sakura's muffled cries and screams seemed to sound even more distant then it was before, and then it went quiet. I looked over to where Sakura was, my eyes unfocusing and when they refocused, what I saw made my heart stop.

One of the men who were holding her back before was now carrying a slumped form over their shoulder.

_Sa-Sakura..._

"Don't worry, I got this one..." the voice sounded as if it were being spoken through a tunnel, my vision went fuzzy.

Then nothing.

* * *

Translations:  
Excuse me.  
How much is it?  
Three euros. = $3.71

Okay, your probably wondering why it's said in a different language, but it will all be explained in the next chapter.

You know the drill, if there's any mistakes do tell me!


End file.
